


Nooroo's New Owner

by JacoMoss81



Series: Nooroo's Freedom [2]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Brighton and Hove (City), Everybody knows Ladybug and Cat Noir's Idenity, Happy Nooroo (Miraculous Ladybug), Lesbian Character, Lesbian Sex, Made up Butterfly Miraculous Powers, Minor Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-07
Updated: 2019-11-21
Packaged: 2021-02-01 02:56:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 13,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21346507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JacoMoss81/pseuds/JacoMoss81
Summary: SEQUEL TO NOOROO THE HUMANNooroo has a new owner Veronica Smith a 16 year old girl who becomes Brighton and Hove's newest superhero Miss Butterfly, along the way she gets help from the crush Eleanor Jones. Together they will go on an adventure changing there lives forever.This will mostly feature new original characters but we will have small roles from Marinette and Adrien in the later chapters.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Nooroo/Original Character, Original Miraculous Ladybug Characters - Relationship
Series: Nooroo's Freedom [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1510040
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	1. A New Friend

It was 7am at Paris Airport and Veronica Smith wearing a Green T-Shirt and Blue Jeans with her parents is waiting to board their plane to Gatwick Airport "Mum, I'm going to the loo", "Ok Sweetie" Veronica goes in. 

After washing her hands she gets knocked over by a girl, who she did not know was Marinette Dupain-Cheng aka Ladybug "Oh my God" said Marinette "I'm so sorry, I'm so clumsy","It's ok these things happen to us" Veronica reply's.

Marinette slips the Miraculous box and a letter that she wrote into Veronica bag without her noticing then hands it to her "Here you go and sorry", "No worry's". 

Later that day Veronica opens her bedroom door she smiles as she sees her bedroom all nice and tidy just how she left it. This used to be the loft but thanks to roof extension, as the house before only had 5 rooms and Veronica needed a bigger bedroom her old one is now the guest bedroom. One of Veronica favourite things about her bedroom is that there is a window on the roof, Veronica will spend most nights just looking at the stars. 

Veronica sat down on her bed then laid down, she looks at her bag and notices something that was not there before.  
She brought the bag up onto her bed and pulled out a little wooden box "This is weird I don't remember buying this" Veronica said as she looked at the wooden box, she opens it, then a ball of purple light appeared in front of a scared Veronica who grabs a pillow to cover her face, a few seconds later she slowly brings the pillow down to come face to face with a Kwami named Nooroo. "Hi" Veronica throws the pillow at Nooroo. 

"Sorry" Veronica got up and pick the pillow up but couldn't see the purple creature "I'm Nooroo" Nooroo said while siting on Veronica shoulder. 

"V-Ver-ronic-ca" "Veronica, that a nice name" 

Veronica sat down on her bed, Nooroo floating right in front of her "What are the hell are you?" "My name is Nooroo and I am a Kwami", "A Kwa-what?", "Kwami, K-W-A-M-I Kwami" 

"I was creative 1000s of years ago, we Kwamis are tied to the Miraculous, mine is the brooch that his in the box and there is also a letter which you should read" 

Veronica brought out a letter from her bag she opens it 

To the person who is ever reading this, my name is Marinette Dupain-Cheng aka Ladybug, Nooroo is a kwami that used to be under the force control of Gabriel Agreste, he became Hawk Moth to get my and Cat Noir Miraculous, Nooroo has been through hell, and I hope that you can make him fell like a part of the family, Noroo will tell you about your powers, my phone number and email address are on the other side. 

Best of luck Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Ladybug. 

"I don't what to be evil" Veronica falls down on her bed, Nooroo fly's to Veronica face "Miraculous are meant to be use for good, my Miraculous is to make champions to help heroes, Gabriel was using it to creative villains" 

"Why did Gabriel wanted Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous?"

Nooroo sat on Veronica knee "It my through, I told him about how if he use both the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous at the same time then he would achieve absolute power. Gabriel then begun to misuse my powers, he wanted to bring his Wife back, so that his son Adrien could be part of a family again.  
But Gabriel, was not a Father, he never spend anytime with him, is cold, harsh, and very strict to him, did you know that before he became Hawk Moth, Adrien only had 1 friend, he was only allowed outside to do a photoshoot and he was never allowed to go to school" 

"I did not" 

"The only reason why Gabriel allowed Adrien to go to school so he wound not find out that he is Hawk Moth. But what he didn't know is that Adrien is Cat Noir", "Really?", "Yes, truth be told, you see Cat Noir, he looks so happy, much more than Adrien Agreste" 

"How did you escape?" 

"Kwamis had this curse called The Kwami Curse that happens every 25 years, for 1 night a Kwami will become human while the wearer of the Miraculous will become the animal related to the Kwami so Gabriel became a butterfly, I escape with help from Adrien who I discover is Cat Noir and with Ladybug he brought me to a new owner to keep me safe if Gabriel escapes prison" 

"So I get to be a superhero?" 

"Yes" 

"Fighting crime?" 

"Yes" 

"But I have to keep it a secret?" 

"To keep those you love, then yes" 

"But how do I get butterflies because I can't keep them in the house and Ladybug lucky charm is the only thing that can catch the akuma, do I send the akuma to Ladybug by air mail?"

"You do know a lot about Ladybug Powers" 

"I read the Ladyblog"

"There is a way, Gabriel did not know about this but you can tell the akuma after you realised it, to go to Ladybug so she can de-evilize it" 

Veronica looks at the miraculous a small purple brooch, she opens it "You can put an image in there" Nooroo said, Veronica smiled "So wheres the costume?" 

"Put the Miraculous on and say Nooroo Wings Rise and to end the change back say Wings Fall and once you used for power you only have 5 minutes until you change back" 

Veronica puts the Brooch on her Green T-Shirt "Nooroo Wings Rise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: First chapter done. Veronica is Nooroo's new owner and she is a hero so Nooroo will be very happy.
> 
> Next Chapter: Miss Butterfly is out of the streets of Brighton.


	2. Miss Butterfly

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The New Hero makes her first appearance

Veronica was looking at the mirror just by saying "Nooroo Wings Rise" she was wearing a purple outfit, it was similar to Hawk Moth but with the arms showing, with the purple being a bit brighter and the mask was only covering her eyes. "If only you were a different person because, I would make out with you" 

Just then Veronica heard knocking "Shit Wings Fall" she detransforms back into Veronica "Yes" her Dad Trevor appears at the front of her bedroom "Veronica do you want to watch a movie with us?", "I'm going to stay up here and enjoy the stars", "Ok then".

"Nooroo Wings Rise", Veronica jumps onto the window and onto the rooftops of Brighton looking for trouble. 

After 10 minutes she found it at a small corner store Veronica bends down to see a robber holding a man at the checkout at gun point. 

***Store***

The worker at the cash machine is a 56 years old and his scared he is quickly putting money into a duffel bag while on the other side, a man holding a gun and wearing a mask to cover his face is yelling at him to do it faster. 

The robber looks at the money and closes the bag before turning to the door but sees a girl in a purple costume there leading against the newspapers. 

"You know if I wanted money, I had to earn it by setting and cleaning the table or be given to me for my Birthday so why don't you return the money from the nice man you stole it from and then you wait for the police to show up" 

"You really think that I will listen to a girl dressed as a superhero" 

"Oh this is all real, it's my first day actually"

"Then it will also be your last" he fires the gun, luckily she ducks in time, she then uses her cane to have a one on one fight which left the robber on the floor, tie up with robe which she saw on the counter. 

Veronica puts the bag of money on the counter and turns to the robber "Now then while we wait for the cops to come and arrest you, what I want to know is why do you need the money?"

"My Sister is going to be a Mother soon and she doesn't have enough money" 

"Well the police are still going to come here because you broke the law, but take my advice, after prison, get a job, start small and in the end your sister will be ok" 

Veronica then picks up a chocolate bar "You save my store, it's on the house", "Thanks" Veronica walks out of the door "Wait what your name?", "Veronica turns around "Miss Butterfly" 

***Veronica's Bedroom***

"That was amazing mistress, I'm so pound of you" 

"I know Nooroo" a happy Veronica said sitting on a chair which was by her Mac "And it's Veronica" 

"Sorry, my bad it's just that Gabriel force me to call him Master" 

"Well I like Veronica" Nooroo smiled "I'm hungry" 

"What exactly do Kwamis eat Nooroo?" 

"Well it depend of the Kwami, Tikki who is the Ladybug Kwami likes Chocolate Chip Cookies, she has a sweet tooth, Plagg who is Cat Noir's Kwami likes cheese, especially Camembert"

"Well what do you like Nooroo?"

"Well Gabriel used to feed me leftover bread, he would just throw it on the floor but I really like apples" 

Veronica got herself up "Well stay right there Nooroo, because I will get you an apple" 

Coming from the Kitchen Veronica took a peek inside the living room where Trevor and Jane were sitting in their armchairs watching the news. 

Veronica looked at the TV in shock as it show her well Miss Butterfly .

"A local shop owner was saved by a superhero called Miss Butterfly, not much is know about Brighton and Hove newest superhero other then, it looks like to be a teenager, could this be a friend of Ladybug and Cat Noir?" 

"Awesome" 

"What's that Veronica?" Trevor asked, Veronica sat down on the sofa and looked at her parents "Miss Butterfly", "Yes, a superhero, feels amazing, that there is a real life superhero, saving the people of this great city" 

"You wish it was you out their Honey pie?" 

"One of my many dreams was being a superhero"

Veronica was happy that her parents like Miss Butterfly. 

***Next Day***

6:30am and Veronica alarm clock went off, she stops it and wakes up, getting out of bed, she turns to her bookcase where Nooroo is sleeping. 

"Veronica is it Morning?" 

"6:30am having a shower,breakfast and then school" 

Nooroo watched as Veronica walked into the bathroom. Veronica had her own bathroom on the floor she closes the door and has a shower. 

10 minutes later, Veronica came out in only a towel, then it was getting dry putting on her school uniform then downstairs for breakfast. 

Nooroo was resting in Veronica blazer and notice something very different to when he was living with Gabriel, this family was a family. 

Veronica, Trevor and Jane, all laughing and eating like a normal family. 

7:45am and Veronica put her school bag on her shoulder open the front door and walks outside, then it was a quick walk to the bus stop. 

At the Bus Stop, Veronica got out her phone and open the app to see when her bus would be here, it was going to come in 6 minutes. 

"Have you ever been to school before Nooroo?" 

Nooroo flew out "Oh yes, last time was over 100 years ago", "100 years ago?" 

"Well there was the year spend at Gabriel's and before then the 100 years at the old Guardian Temple" 

The Route 18 to Brighton Station appeared, Veronica got on and payed with her Key Card, she got off at Old Steine and walked to another Bus Stop to get on a 26 or 46 which go to either Hollingbury ASDA or Hollingbury Cuckmere Way but she will be getting off at Varndean School. 

Getting off the Route 26 bus, she walked to the front gates took a deep breath and walked in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So Miss Butterfly is now out on the streets.
> 
> Next Chapter: Eleanor Jones appears for the first time and Miss Butterfly uses her powers for the first time.


	3. Crush and Powers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We meet Veronica's love interest and Miss Butterfly uses her powers for the first time.

Entering school, Veronica passed a number of Students and Teachers telling her that its great that she's back and asking her about Paris.

From behind her Eleanor Jones hugged her from behind, Veronica turns around and hugged her back. 

"Hey Bestie how was Paris?" 

"A-amazing Paris was amazing" 

"Did you see that there is a new superhero on the streets of Brighton?" 

"Miss Butterfly her name is and she is", "Amazing", "I know right, when watching her on TV last night, I was saying, that a real superhero in Brighton, do you know how amazing that is" 

Veronica smiled at Eleanor while trying to hide her brush "I will see you in class Veronica" 

"Sure thing" Nooroo appeared out of her blazer "I think someone in Love" 

"Yep I have a crush on Eleanor Jones" 

Veronica walks into her classroom and sat down in her seat which was at the front next to Eleanor. 

A few seconds later the school's football captain Mike came in he turns to Eleanor "Hey Beautiful, I know you believe that you and me belong together so why don't we go out then we can have fun in my bedroom" 

"You listen here Mike because I am only going to say this once, I will not date you, not have sex, you are going to leave me alone or I will and I swear cut you're fucking dick off" 

Mike sits down in his seat at the back of the classroom. Veronica turned to Eleanor "That was awesome", "Thanks" 

***Veronica Bedroom***

"And thats how I fell in love with Eleanor Jones" Nooroo was sitting on Veronica lap listening to how Veronica fell in love with Eleanor. "Why don't you tell her", "It's hard Nooroo because she a girl like me" 

"She could be into girls", "I'm too scared to ask her and not even my parents know that I'm a lesbian, I'm just worried that if they find out they will kick me out" 

Night-time on a rooftop Miss Butterfly is out on a portal looking for anyone to help. She is sitting on the roof of Lloyds Bank on North Street, using her cane which acts like a camera she looks at for trouble then founds it.

She notices her Dad running after a suspect, the suspect a 19 year old man, wearing a grey hoodie and a brown trousers, Miss Butterfly sees Trevor stop to catch his breath, she knew that he would not be able to catch up "I think it time for me to use my powers" 

She closes her eyes and calls for a butterfly to appear, she opens her eyes to see a butterfly. She puts it in her hand turning it into a champion then lets it fly to Trevor going into his jacket 

"Trevor Smith, I hear you need help, I'm Miss Butterfly. I'm giving you powers for a limited time to catch the criminal then the powers will be gone, what do you say?" 

"Of course Miss Butterfly" Miss Butterfly saw her Dad change into a red and yellow costume like The Flash he rush off to find the suspect "Run Trevor run" Miss Butterfly laugh at the joke that she made. 

At the Pier, Miss Butterfly saw the suspect being taken away by police officers. Trevor saw Miss Butterfly and smiled. Miss Butterfly trapped her cane on the floor 2 times making the champion leave Trevor turning him back to normal, she then tells it to go to Paris and find Ladybug, she also sends a text to Ladybug saying that an champion is coming to Paris. 

"Thank you Miss Butterfly" Trevor said, he shakes Miss Butterfly hand, she leaves. 

***Sussex Square***

Miss Butterfly was around Sussex Square when she saw on a bench was a 45 year old man called Henry Russell with a baton in his hands and drinking with the other hand.

Miss Butterfly walked in front of Henry "Are you okay?" Henry looked down saying mumbled words he stood up and shot yellow light at Miss Butterfly sending her flying to a tree, she looks up to see Henry walking toward her, he pick her up by her hair, making her scream he then punch her in the face then open his baton started to hit her over and over again then he left leaving Miss Butterfly beaten and very weak. 

***Eleanor Jones House***

Eleanor opened the front door, holding a duffle bag, her hair is done in a ponytail and wearing a blue sport bra, blue hoodie and tracksuits bottoms. She has returned from the gym. 

"Dad I'm home" Eleanor closes the door, Mark came out of the kitchen with flour all over him, Eleanor smirks back "Whats going on?", "I was baking chocolate chip cookies" Eleanor's face lift up "And before you say anything they are still in the oven, then they need to cool", "I will be in my room if you need me" 

Eleanor entered her bedroom and right away notice something was wrong she pick up a book which was laying on the floor "Hello is anyone their?" she turns on the lights and grasp's when she sees a badly beaten Miss Butterfly on her floor. 

She runs to her and carry's her to her bed "Oh my god, who did this to you?"

"W-wings Fall" Miss Butterfly said weakly as she detransforms Nooroo comes out of the brooch, and looks at Eleanor who is very shocked at what she does saw "Veronica?" is all she can say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Eleanor now knows who Miss Butterfly is so what will happen next find out next chapter. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Veronica and Eleanor talk about their feelings.


	4. Your Miss Butterfly?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Secrets Revealed

When Eleanor Jones returned home from the gym, she wanted to have a nice relaxing bath. What she did not expect to happen was to see a badly beaten Miss Butterfly in her room becoming her best friend and secret crush Veronica Smith. 

"Veronica" Eleanor could not believe that her best friend is Miss Butterfly. 

"Help her" Eleanor looks stockily at the small creature "W-what are you?", "My names Nooroo and I'm a Kwami, now you need to save her" Eleanor runs to the bathroom "And get an apple" 

While Nooroo was eating his apple, Eleanor was treating Veronica, she had taken her shirt off and was fixing her. 

"So how did you become Miss Butterfly?" Eleanor said after fixing Veronica "When returning from Paris, I bumped into Ladybug" 

"You met Marinette Dupain-Cheng" 

"I didn't know it was Ladybug, but she put the Miraculous in my bag when I wasn't looking and I notice it when I return home and that when I met Nooroo" 

Nooroo flew to the edge of the bed "Ladybug and Cat Noir gave me to Veronica after Hawk Moth was beaten to keep me save"

"Why did Gabriel wanted Ladybug and Cat Noir Miraculous?" Eleanor asked 

"Whoever uses both Ladybug and Cat Noir's Miraculous at the same time would achieve absolute power and get a wish, Gabriel wanted to bring his Wife back but theres a price because if Emile did return then a life would been lost to keep the universe balance" 

"That horrible", "Thats not the worse" Veronica said "Gabriel Agreste was never a Dad to Adrien, treated him like an employee,force him to do certain things, eat certain things only hang out with certain people he didn't care what Adrien thinks, The Agreste Name and The Gabriel Brand was more important then the happiness of his Son" 

"How did you end up in this mess?" 

Veronica then told Eleanor how she was attack by the man at Sussex Square.

"Your ready Veronica", "I am Nooroo" 

"Veronica theres something that I need to ask you" ,"What is it?" Veronica sat up 

"You were attacked at Sussex Square and you came to my place which is at Lower Bevendean but the hospital and your place is closer" 

"I couldn't let my mum know about me" 

"Just tell Eleanor already, better to tell her then let it stay hidden" 

"Whats Nooroo talking about?" 

"What i'm about to say hope doesn't change our relationship in anyway" 

Eleanor put her hands on Veronica making her brush "You can tell me anything" 

"I'm a lesbian who has a huge crush on you" 

Eleanor stares shockingly at Veronica not knowing what to say, she then stood up "YES" she puts her fits in the air "This is so amazing" 

"What do you mean?" 

"You notice how I turn down every boy who makes a move, hits on me or asks me out on a date" Veronica nods "It's because I like you" 

"You like me" Veronica said with a huge smile "For the past 5 years, just too scared tell you"  
"Eleanor can you kiss me" Eleanor went right up to Veronica put her hand on the side of her face and kiss her, Veronica kisses back, then Eleanor got on top of Veronica, Eleanor wanted to kiss every part of Veronica body and Veronica wanted to do the same to Eleanor but she stopped. 

"As much as I want us to lose our virginity's I really need to return home" Veronica got out of Eleanor bed "You're going to love this and don't tell anyone, Nooroo Wings Rise" Eleanor watch in amaze as Veronica Smith becomes Miss Butterfly "Looks like I have a message from Ladybug" she touch the tip of the cane where a hologram of Ladybug appeared "Hey Miss Butterfly, as you know Gabriel's trail is happening soon and Nooroo will have to give evidence, so call me back and I will help Nooroo"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A Short chapter, not much to say.
> 
> Next chapter will be a flashback seeing how Veronica and Eleanor got feelings for each other then in the following chapter Gabriel Agreste goes on Trail.


	5. Falling in Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Special Chapter showing how Veronica and Eleanor met each other and develop feelings for one other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter does contain a parent death and mention of Cancer you have been warned.

***How Veronica Smith fell in Love with Eleanor Jones - 6 years ago***

It was the start of the school year and Veronica was nervous. A new classroom, with new teachers and students. 

Veronica sat at the front of her new classroom they were waiting for a new student to arrive who was running late, after waiting for 2 minutes she arrived. 

As soon as Veronica saw the new girl enter the classroom she knew that she was in love but how that can't be right as that was a girl, she couldn't date someone of her own gender can she?

Mr Davidson stood at the front of the classroom "I would love who all to welcome Eleanor Jones to our class with welcome arms" 

Eleanor waved at her new classmates "Hi I'm Eleanor Jones, I moved to Brighton with my Mum and Dad, we used to live in Chichester, but now here in Brighton" 

Veronica looked dreamily at Eleanor she heard nothing as she was looking at how beautiful Eleanor looked. 

"Is this desk taken?" Veronica step out of her thoughts and turns to see Eleanor next to her "N-no it's not", "Thanks" Eleanor put her hand out "Eleanor Jones " Veronica shook her hand "Veronica Smith", "Well then Veronica it looks like that we will be the best of friends."

At home Veronica was using the iPad to understand her new feelings. She very quickly found that two girls can love each other, its what called a Lesbian, Veronica couldn't stop thinking about Eleanor ever since she first saw her, she knew it, she liked girls, she liked Eleanor Jones.

***How Eleanor Jones fell in love with Veronica Smith - 5 years ago***

Eleanor was sitting on her bed crying, her mother has just died of cancer. 

Veronica stood by her bedroom door holding two pods of Ben and Jerry's Phish Food "I brought Ice Cream", "Come in" Veronica comes into Veronica bedroom, sits on her bed and gives a huge hug "I'm so sorry" 

Taking a bite of ice cream, Eleanor put her head on Veronica shoulder "I don't know what to do, I just feel so scared and weak" 

"Your not weak, your funny, kind and the greatest person in the whole world" 

Eleanor smiled back at Veronica and gave her a huge hug, as they were hugging she through of something that she never though of before and that was how Veronica Jones made her feel, she felt happy, cheerful and she always listen to her, she came to her house after hearing that her mother had died and they ate ice cream, plus Veronica was super hot, she did brush when she first saw her in a bikini and not long after that she told her Dad that she like girls, her Dad supported her.

***6 Years Later - Veronica Bedroom***

Veronica and Eleanor sitting next to each other holding hands on Veronica bed with Nooroo looking at them both "So that how you two fell in love with each other".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A short chapter, nothing much to else to say.
> 
> Next Chapter we return to Paris as Gabriel Agreste goes on Trail, also meaning that Marinette Dupain-Cheng and Adrien Agreste will return.


	6. The People vs Gabriel Agreste

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part 1 of Gabriel Agreste on Trail with Adrien and Gabriel on Stand

***Paris***

It was the start of the trail of former fashion designer Gabriel Agreste who was on trail for being Hawk Moth. It was being showed on TV's all over the world. Not since OJ Simpson as a trail gotten so much press coverage. 

Janet Jackson was the Prosector, a 35 year old well know prosector who has won every case so far she is what is needed to make sure that Gabriel Agreste spends the rest of his life behind bars. 

William Evans is the lawyer, just like Gabriel he is strict and likes to win. 

Inside the courts, the room was filling up, the jury was all ready sitting down, everyone was there including Adrien Agreste, Marinette Dupain-Cheng and all of their friends. 

Janet stands up from the desk and walked to Judge Brad Windsor "Your honour we would like to call Adrien Agreste to the stand" 

Adrien sitting in the dock Janet begun throwing questions at him. 

"Do you swear to tell the truth and nothing but the truth?", "I do" 

"Adrien Agreste what does being Cat Noir mean to you?"

"Being Cat Noir was my freedom, I could be myself, not worrying about the rules that Gabriel forces on me, I could be the person I am, I wanted to me"

"And how did you come across your Miraculous?"

"Gabriel told me off for leaving the house which I felt like a prisoner, because I wanted to go to school and after I went to my room and I notice the box with my Miraculous inside of it, Plagg gave me the best gift that I have ever had Friendship, something which I never had before I got my Miraculous".

"How was your relationship between you and Gabriel?" 

"Controlling" 

"Could you explain to everyone here why?" 

"From the moment I could walk and talk, Gabriel didn't care what I wanted, he wanted everything to go his way, he didn't let me have friends, to go out, do staff that normal teenagers like to do.   
He never spoke to me but if he did he was strict cold and unkind, he only cared about his company and the Agreste image, I was more like an employee to the company than his own Son" 

"When you found out that your own Father was Hawk Moth how did you feel?"

"Felt like being stabbed though the heart when Nooroo told me" 

"Nooroo he was?" 

"Hawk Moth kwami who you all know from the news is now with Miss Butterfly" 

"No further questions your honour" 

Janet went back to her desk, William stood up and made his way to Adrien "Now Adrien, you found out what Gabriel was doing as Hawk Moth", "Yes that right", "Could you explain what is was?"

"He wanted to use both my and Marinette's Miraculous to bring my Mother back" 

William looks at the jury "Bring his Wife back so his Son can have his Mother back, is that so bad" 

"I wasn't finish yet", "Of course please continue" 

"Gabriel Agreste was hurting people. He didn't care that people got hurt because of his akumas and I am sure that if he discovered that I was Cat Noir, he would have taken the ring off me with force not caring that he would be hurting his own Son or maybe try to make me betray my friends" 

"Your sure that your Father would do that?" 

"Yes because he likes using people at their lowest point of their lives" 

"No further questions your honour" 

***Brighton***

With her Laptop on her bed Veronica and Nooroo were watching the trail. 

"Are you ok Nooroo?" Veronica asks "Not sure, weird seeing him again"  
"Do you want to stop watching?", "I need to see this through"  
"Will you be ready when you go on stand?", "Yes" 

***Paris***

After taking an 1 hour break it was back to the trail. 

This time it was Gabriel Agreste taking the stand he sat down, still with the same expression as he always uses, he is sitting up straight, he sees his Son Adrien there. Adrien is not even looking at him but he can see that Adrien is not happy to see him. 

"Gabriel Agreste" Janet said "As you know you are here because you are Hawk Moth" 

"Get to the point" 

"Your relationship with Nooroo the Kwami who you force his powers against his will, explain what you felt about it" William stood up from his chair "Your honour what does this have to do this anything?", "Shut up" William sits down. "Nooroo gave me the best thing in the world, power, so I could take two pieces of jewellery from two children so that I could make a better world, my Wife back in my arms, my Son happy and no Ladybug and Cat Noir because they are what his wrong with humanity, they don't act like Agreste's do, that is what all humans should act like."

"But Cat Noir is your son, so if you did win your Son would be no more" 

"Then that it is own doing, he betrayed me, instead of focusing on his Modeling, Piano, Fencing and Chinese, he was being one of the worst persons of all time that someone didn't care what being an Agreste means" 

"If you did discover that your Son was Cat Noir what would you do?"

"I would take that ring off him by force even it I have to break his hand, hell even cutting if off then I would use it's power to Cataclysm Ladybug and take the earrings then make my new and better world"

Adrien run out of the court room in tears, Marinette runs after him and found him on the floor by the wall, his head in his legs crying his eyes out, Marinette sits down next to him and gives him a huge hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Don't you just hate Gabriel Agreste, don't worry he will get whats coming to him (Have plans), also as you notice very little Veronica and Nooroo as this chapter sees Adrien, Marinette and Gabriel return. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Nooroo gives evidence to the jury and we find out if Gabriel Agreste is Guilty or Not Guilty.


	7. Nooroo on Stand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Kwami's on Stand and The Verdict

Adrien and Marinette returned to the court room, making there way back to their seats, Adrien didn't even looked at Gabriel who was already back in his seat next to his lawyer like nothing happen. 

Judge Brad Windsor was looking at the papers on his desk "Janet I believe you have a witness you want to bring to the stand" Janet stands up "Yes your honour I do" a TV is brought in Janet makes her way to where the Jury is "We are going to talk with Nooroo . The Kwami who Gabriel Agreste force under his control, he is going to tell us, how life is under him" 

Gabriel could not believe it when he heard that Nooroo would be coming that means his Miraculous would also be back with him. 

"Now as you know Nooroo has a new owner Miss Butterfly and Miss Butterfly protects Brighton and Hove, so Nooroo will be using video chat and as we learned earlier on Kwamis cannot be filmed or photograph so when he talk to Nooroo we will only hear him not see him".

The TV turned on to see a white hall "Hello Nooroo", "Hi", "Well first of all thank you every much for being here today", "Of course I'm happy to help get an evil person behind bars" 

"Evil, I'm not Evil" Gabriel said in his mind he was going to give Nooroo a good yelling for saying that. 

"For the jury and everyone here can you tell them what living with Gabriel was like" 

"Living hell, that was it was" 

"How did he find you?" 

"It was when he and his wife Emile went on a business trip to Tibet and discovered a burned out temple which had me, Duusu the peacock Kwami and the Miraculous Spellbook, we were taken back to Paris but something happen to Emile and she became very ill and died, that made Gabriel very cold and controlling and by my mistake I told him about the powers of the Miraculous" 

"Why did you tell him?" 

"When a Kwami gets a new owner, we have to serve that person no matter if their good or evil and we must answers all of the questions that they ask" 

"If you could escape from Gabriel would you?"

"Yes in a heartbeat" 

"What was your lifestyle with Gabriel like?" 

"He yelled at me when I tried to tell him that Miraculous are meant to be use for good, he only fed me leftover bread from his breakfast but what shock me the most is that he had so much time for being Hawk Moth and akumaziting civilians but none for spending time with his Son" 

"Thank you Nooroo now before we finish I want to bring Tikki and Plagg to learn about their lifestyles"

Tikki and Plagg flew to the stand "Hello Tikki and Plagg", "Hi", "Tikki can you explain what living with Marinette is like" 

"Marinette is like a sister to me, we talk all of the time, help each other out with our problems, also her parents her really nice and their chocolate chip cookies are out of this world, she is the best Ladybug of all time and I am lucky to be in a part of her life" 

"And what about you Plagg, what does Adrien mean to you?" 

"Truth be told, I am pound of being in Adrien life because I made it better, I gave him freedom from being in the mansion, to be himself and save lives and best of all he found love and friendship and that is what is the best thing about Adrien Agreste, I love him as a friend, father and brother" 

"Thank you Tikki and Plagg you can go back now" They go back to Marinette and Adrien who welcome them back in welcome arms especially Adrien who has tears of pure happiness "I love you too Plagg" 

As the week went on more and more people went on the stand with more of Gabriel Agreste secrets being made public which included poor treatment of his son and Kwami, not caring about public safety, being mean to his own employees and almost everyone in Paris on purpose and so on and so on. 

After closing arguments were made the Jury went to work out if Gabriel Agreste was Guilty or Not Guilty. 

In a nearby Cafe Adrien and Marinette were having coffee and cupcakes "Adrien are you going to be ok?", "I just want this to be over" Marinette puts her hand on Adrien's "It will be, then we can move onto the future and MIS" 

"Do we have a headquarters yet Bugaboo?" 

"I found a place and tomorrow we can look at it, and best of all its in the heart of Paris" 

Adrien kisses Marinette on the lips "I am looking forward to it". Just then Alya appears "The Jury has reach a verdict" 

Inside the court everyone was ready for a verdict and they all wanted the Guilty verdict, The Jury and Judge return "Have you reach a verdict" Brad asks the main jury member "Yes your honour" she looks at the paper "We the jury find Gabriel Agreste, Guilty on all counts". 

Cheers and applause were heard all over the court and all of Paris and in a bedroom in Brighton where Nooroo does a victory dance in front of Veronica and Eleanor.

"Gabriel Agreste you have been found Guilty for being Hawk Moth plus abuse. You have show no remorse at all and have made it clear that being Hawk Moth is more important than the wellbeing of your Son who has since been taken into great care by his Girlfriends parents. So Gabriel Agreste I send you to 250 years behind bars, you will never see the outside walls again but seeing how you never go outside this won't be a problem for you" 

Outside reporters were in two locations one outside the court steps for Adrien to give a speech and on the other side Gabriel inside a prison van being taken to prison. 

Adrien gave his speech along side him are Marinette and Janet "Today justice won which shows that villains had and always will lose like Gabriel did, he has to learn that because of him being Hawk Moth he has torn apart his family forever and nothing that he can say and do will ever make me forgive him, Me and Ladybug will continue to serve you because without the great people of Paris, evil will win" 

On the other side Gabriel Agreste was sitting inside the prison van being taken to his new home, prison, he had lost everything. One moment he was Hawk Moth top of the world, greatest fashion designer, had a wonderful son and in a flash, his Kwami turn human, found his Son who turn out to be his greatest emery, lost Duusu and the Miraculous Spellbook and because of him being arrested for being Hawk Moth, he had lost his Job. 

Gabriel went bust right away and to make it worse his Son who he wanted to hand it over had no plans on running it and hated modelling that made him angry, his Son destroyed his life there was no way he can forgive him so when he gets the Ladybug and Black Cat Miraculous his new world will have Adrien and Marinette erase from existence so that they won't fight back and maybe Adrien headphone friend. 

Flashing lights fill every window as camera being hold by reports were taken pictures for tomorrows papers. 

The next day in a building in Paris Marinette was showing Adrien around the MIS headquarters, they were in the main room which will be the squad room there was also a gym, crime lab,morgue, break room, gym,swimming pool, bedroom and bathroom. 

"Do you like it kitty?" 

"I love it Princess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gabriel Agreste has been found Guilty (YAY) but he will be back along with Adrien Agreste and Marinette Dupain-Cheng in a later chapter which sees Veronica and Eleanors class goes to Paris on a school trip. 
> 
> Next Chapter sees the return of Veronica Smith and Eleanor Jones as they fight crime together and have a sleepover which also includes sexy bed time.


	8. Sleepover

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica and Eleanor have a sleepover and get dirty

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning this chapter does contain a love scene and mention of types of sex you have been warned.

Nooroo has been living with Veronica for 6 months and both of there lives are better than ever been before. 

For Nooroo, his new owner is a 1000 times better then Gabriel Agreste who was 3 months into his prison sentence after being found guilty for being Hawk Moth. Veronica was kind, funny and amazing. She learns from her mistakes unlike Gabriel, helps her friends and family and most importantly was using his powers for good. 

Veronica gets to be a real life superhero which is amazing because she is saving lives and gives her a new outlook on life but most importantly is that she is now dating her crush Eleanor Jones well secret dating.   
No one of there friends or parents knew. But whenever they are alone they would be kissing, they had yet to take it to the next level aka sex but they knew that was going to change soon. 

In Veronica bedroom, Veronica is getting everything ready for the sleepover with her Girlfriend Eleanor, they have sleepovers many times but not as Girlfriend and Girlfriend. 

Nooroo was looking over the list that Veronica wrote down.

"Blankets?", "Check"

"Games?", "Check" 

"Food and drink?", "Check"

"Sleeping bag?", "Eleanor will be sleeping with me" 

"Really?" Veronica nodded "So i'm guessing that you and Eleanor are going to" he uses his hands closes them and touches both of them "Yep" DING DONG "Eleanor's here" she rushes downstairs Nooroo following her gigging to himself, he likes seeing Veronica happy, he likes Veronica a lot and know how much happy she is whenever Eleanor is around which is all of the time. 

Veronica got down the stairs and looked at the mirror on the wall, she looks at her self noticing that she looked amazing she was wearing a bright blue shirt and jeans, she opened the front door to see Eleanor there in all her beauty wearing a black leather jacket, red tank/crop top and jean shorts. 

Eleanor has a bag over her which includes games, pjs and some other staff "Am I do early?" "Your right on time" Veronica pulls Eleanor into her house and closes the door, there lips touching each other, Eleanor's back is up against the wall both are full on kissing "My......parents......are......out.......Until......well......into......the.......Evening" Veronica saids between kisses. 

***Veronica's Bedroom***

Veronica, Eleanor and Nooroo are sitting in a circle of pillows on the floor, they had been playing a number of board games and eating sweets. 

They played Snakes and Ladders, Twister, Hungry, Hungry Hippos, Guess Who? and Ladybug and Cat Noir Monopoly. 

"I win" Eleanor said as they finish Monopoly "I won the most" Nooroo said as he won Snakes and Ladders and Guess Who? Veronica won Twister and Hungry, Hungry Hippos and Eleanor won Monopoly. 

Next they watched Sharknado which Nooroo has never seen before but he found the movie terribly amazing. 

After finishing the movie Eleanor who was leading on Veronica turned her head and started to kiss her, going on her lap which cause Veronica to kiss with more passion. Eleanor whispered in Veronica's ear "Take me to your bed" Nooroo knew what was happening "I'm going to leave you two now" Nooroo left the bedroom going to the living room with an apple watching a repeat of The Flash on Sky Two.

Back in Veronica bedroom, Veronica and Eleanor were sitting on the edge of the bed "Veronica if you don't want to do this" Veronica looks at Eleanor and puts her left hand on the side of her face and kisses her "I want this, I want you inside of me".

Eleanor sits up and removes her top leaving her in a bra, Veronica starts to kiss all over her chest while going down to her trousers and removing them "Lay on the bed SweetiePie" Veronica lays on the bed, Eleanor gets on top of her then using her hands rip open Veronica's shirt and removed's it, she kiss her on the lips before removing the trousers, leaving them both in just their underwear. 

"I love you" Veronica said as she had her hand on the back on Eleanor bra "I love you too, now lets take the rest of your clothes off because I got some toys I want to use on you" 

Downstairs Nooroo was now on watching NCIS on FOX, he enjoyed watching US Crime dramas like Hawaii Five O, NCIS and Castle, he could hear the load moans from Veronica and Eleanor as they were having sex. 

30 minutes after coming completely naked, Veronica and Eleanor were breathing very hard next to each other Veronica has her head on Eleanor chest while Eleanor is rubbing her back and playing with her hair. 

"T-that was amazing" Veronica said to Eleanor "Your welcome and what was your favourite?", "Scissoring", "Tribbing", "You know El something tells me that there will be a lot more of it". 

Because they were so tired they were after having sex which including the 69, scissoring, tribbing, fingering and using almost every sex move that they research on each other. Veronica and Eleanor went into a deep sleep.

90 minutes later and Nooroo came in and saw Veronica and Eleanor in a deep sleep while hugging each other, he also notice that the duvet was on the edge of the bed which mean that both Veronica and Eleanor naked bodies were on show so he moved the duvet up so they were covered then he flew to his bed which is on Veronica bookcase and goes to sleep. 

***Next Morning***

Veronica woke up, took a quick shower then got change into her clothes before going to the kitchen. Nooroo came into the kitchen and saw Veronica getting the table ready "What are you doing?", "Nooroo didn't see you here, It's Eleanor birthday so I am making her a Smith Birthday Breakfast"

Eleanor opened her eyes to see that Veronica is not their, she went into the bathroom,took a shower then got change into her clothes and went downstairs to the kitchen where she saw that Veronica was there holding a party hat "Happy Birthday" she happily said while giving the red hat to Eleanor who puts it on. "Veronica what is this?", "I am making you a Smith Birthday Breakfast", "The Smith Birthday Breakfast?" 

"On every birthday of the Smith family, breakfast is a full english breakfast" 

Eleanor sits down and sees Veronica bring her food over which was Toast, Fired Egg, Sausage, Black Pudding, Bacon, Mushrooms and Baked Beans. The toast was in heart shades which made Eleanor very happy she looks at Veronica and leads over to kiss her on the lips "I love you".

"I hope you like it because I got a great present for you" Eleanor face lit up "It's in my bedroom".

After finishing breakfast and cleaning up they went upstairs "Need to change the bed because all of the cum that is all over it", "But in fairness it did taste amazing". 

After changing the bed Veronica handed the present to Eleanor who opened it up to see a bracelet.   
"It's beautiful", "It's much more than a bracelet", "What do you mean?"  
"This comes from Paris and MIS inside is a suit so you can join me when i'm Miss Butterfly" Eleanor gives a huge hug. 

After putting the bracelet on she sits next to Veronica on her bed "How did you get this?" 

"Its simple really, I was talking with Marinette and she was telling me about MIS and that they have this cool tech which they use and I said how my Girlfriend likes to help me out but does not have a suit so she gave me that bracelet".

Eleanor rubs her hand over the bracelet and a hologram comes up both girls look at each other in amaze she sees that there are 1000s of clothes which she can use, sees the many weapons as well, she stands up looks at Veronica and Nooroo who joined them press on clothes number 367 which revealed her outfit which looked was a mixture of Black Widows outfit and Katara Fire Nation outfit from Season 3 of Avatar the Last Airbender she also had a mask to cover her eyes. 

"What do you think?" Veronica just looks at Nooroo who was also shocked "Nooroo Wings Rise" becoming Miss Butterfly she walks to Eleanor and pushes her up against the wall and kisses her "You are so beautiful" she whispers inside of Eleanor ear. 

"What do you want to do?" Eleanor asked "Well seeing how you are the birthday girl it's your choice", "Can we go swimming?", "You just want to see me in a bikini don't you?". "Yep".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another chapter done and Veronica and Eleanor took their romance to the next level. 
> 
> Next Chapter sees our heroes in action and a time jump.


	9. Parents Finding Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does exactly what the title says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Smut warning

***Eleanor's Garden***

Relaxing in the garden of her girlfriend Eleanor Jones. Veronica Smith is thinking how one year ago her life change forever by becoming a superhero going by the name of Miss Butterfly. 

She loved being Miss Butterfly because of all of the lives she saves and that she made Nooroo the Kwami who makes her into Miss Butterfly fell safe and happy to be alive unlike his previous owner Gabriel Agreste to misuse his powers for his own needs to take down two superheroes, one of which was his Son so that he could reboot the world into his own liking.

But what amaze her the most is that she is dating the most popular girl in her school Eleanor Jones, it was still a huge shock even after a year of dating that they both loved each other very much and have lost their virginity's together. It was still a secret to everyone except Eleanor Dad. 

Veronica is laying on a blue beach towel wearing a blue bikini, it was a hot springs day not a cloud in the sky but super hot well it was a heatwave after all. 

Veronica looks at the deck where Nooroo was relaxing with one of those nice drinks with have a little umbrella inside of them. She waves at Nooroo who waves back. 

A dark shadow cast's over Veronica she looks up and sees Eleanor pointing 2 water guns at her she hands the one in her right hand to her, Veronica stands up and fires at Eleanor making her tank top wet "Thats for blocking out the sun" The two run around the garden firing their water guns at each other until all of the water is gone. 

Veronica pulls Eleanor to her by her top then pushed her to the ground, gets on top and kissed her. Eleanor rubs her hand over her girlfriends back all while she was kissing her. 

After 75 seconds of non stop kissing Veronica moves her hands up Eleanor top and to her bra then kisses all over her chest "Veronica, stop please", "Did I do something wrong?"  
"As much as I want your mouth inside of me, maybe out here is not the best seeing this is a garden", "Where do you have planned?", "The shower seeing how we are already wet and lets have a challenge while we shower together lets rub each others" Eleanor points down "And who ever cum's first has to make lunch" Veronica puts her hand out to shake Eleanor's "You got yourself a deal".

***Bathroom***

With the shower on and Veronica back up against the wall both girls were full on kissing while their hands are rubbing each other private parts, it didn't take long for Veronica to cum "Looks like I win" Eleanor said as she licks the cum off Veronica. "It not my thought that you are amazing at what you do", "Well you're the better cook" 

After changing into their clothes which were just T-Shirts and shorts they went to the kitchen where they got the shock of their life's because Nooroo and Mark Jones were talking and laughing "D-dad" Eleanor saids "Eleanor you didn't say that your girlfriend is Miss Butterfly and your Protector", "Nooroo" Veronica saids "You told him", "Theirs nothing to be worried about and I am proud of you", "Well then" Veronica claps her hands together "I'm going to make us lunch then we can tell you about our adventures". 

***3 days later***

7:30pm and Miss Butterfly and Protector are on the roof of Brighton Palace Pier, just enjoying the view they are listing to the police radio then they hear one that shocked Miss Butterfly. A man as attacked the Royal Sussex County Hospital, the same one her Mum works at, quickly the heroes rush to the hospital. 

In one of the hospital rooms Jane is checking up on an old lady who is in after having a fall from behind her is Henry Russell. 

Coming out of the lift Miss Butterfly runs to the main room where they see Henry.

"Well, well,well what do we have here" Henry saids without turning around "The superhero who I left for dead one year ago" he turns around "Don't you have a partner?", "She coming, just in a much cooler way" just then Protector crashes through the window and throws a small silver disc across the floor, when reached Henry it realised a bolt of electricity he fell down in pain. "Everyone get out of here" Nurses come to get the ill people out go the room. 

Jane rushes to Miss Butterfly as Protector fires her gun at Henry's chest, Henry looks at them and starts to get up, Protector fires again "Of course bullets don't work on this guy" Miss Butterfly, Protector and Jane run as bullets are being shot at them. 

Making it to the stairs Miss Butterfly looks at her Mum "Oh my god you been shot" Jane puts her hand on the bottom of the chest where blood is "I feel week" she falls down, leading on the wall, Miss Butterfly and Protector rush to her "I'll get a nurse" Protector leaves. 

"You're going to be ok" Miss Butterfly says as tries to stop the bleeding "I'm just glad that my daughter Veronica isn't seeing this" Miss Butterfly puts her head down then looks at Jane tears going down them "W-wings fall" in Miss Butterfly place is Veronica Smith. 

"Veronica is that really you?", "Yes mum" She hugs Jane "My little baby girl is Miss Butterfly" Veronica leads in front of her mum "That not the only secret I been keeping from you" 

"What is it?", "Me and Eleanor have been dating for a year and she is Protector" 

"Me and your Dad know", "WAIT WHAT!!!!!!!!" Veronica was very shocked she peeks inside her shirt where Nooroo was resting he give her a 'don't look at me look'.   
"How did you find out?" "You remember last year during your sleepover?", "Yes?"  
"Well, coming home from work I peeked inside your bedroom and saw you and Eleanor sleeping together without clothes on, I guess from there that you two were dating".

"But that was a year ago, why didn't you say anything?" 

"Your Dad and I wanted you to tell us yourself and we are pound of you" 

Just then Jane passes out, Nooroo flew out "Veronica she's losing blood", "No,no,no Mom stay with me".

Protector and 3 nurses with a stretcher arrived "We will take it from here" they put Jane on the bed and carry her away. 

Protector looks at her girlfriend she hugs Veronica who hugs back "My parents know that we are dating", "Is it bad?", "No, their pound", "When did they find out?", "They saw us fast asleep in my bed naked after we first had sex".

"Have you called your Dad yet?", "I will do it now" 

***Police station***

Trevor was sitting by his desk writing his latest report on the case that he solved, the phone on the desk went off, he pick it up "Hello this is Trevor... what... ok I will be there ASAP" 

"Trevor what wrong?" Robert, (Trevor partner on the force) said "That was Veronica on the phone, Jane been shot", "Go right now, I will tell the Chief Superintendent". Trevor grabs his coat and rush out of the police station. 

***Hospital***

Trevor rush through the front door and went to the front desk where a 30 year old women was "I'm Trevor Smith, my wife Jane Smith, she works here and was shot", "She in surgery, but you can wait in the waiting room with your daughter", "Thanks".

Trevor came into the waiting room where he saw his Daughter and her Girlfriend Eleanor sitting next to each other, "Veronica" Trevor rush to his daughter they have a loving hug. 

A few minutes later a doctor appeared "Veronica Smith" Veronica sat up and walked with Trevor "Is my Mum ok?", "She going to be ok", "Oh thank god", "She resting in room 123 on the 3rd floor".

Opening the door to where Jane Smith is resting Trevor,Veronica, Eleanor come in "MUM" Veronica rushes to her mother, they have a hug "I came as soon as I got the call" Trevor saids as he sits by her side.

Nooroo came out of Veronica's shirt Trevor saw Nooroo shocked out of his mind "W-what are you?", "Dad meet Nooroo, Nooroo meet Dad" Nooroo flies to Trevor, pointing is hand out "Nice to meet you" Trevor shakes back "You two" he stops shaking "Veronica sweetie, what is a Nooroo?" "Nooroo is a kwami that make me into Miss Butterfly".

"My little angel is Miss Butterfly?" Veronica nodded "Then that means that that Eleanor is Protector", "Yep that is true" 

"So how did you become Miss Butterfly?" 

"You remember when we return from Paris and I went to the loo at the airport" 

"Yes?" 

"Well in there, Marinette Dupain-Cheng or as most people know her as Ladybug quote in quote knocked me over and slipped the Miraculous in my bag to keep safe in case Gabriel Agreste escapes from prison"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So the patents now know about Veronica and Eleanor relationship and that Veronica is Miss Butterfly. Now for the friends. 
> 
> Next Chapter sees a school trip to Paris.


	10. Paris

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Our heroes are in Paris where a few more identities are revealed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Minor Smut warning.

Mr Davidson stood in front of his class, he had an announcement to make. "Ok everyone this June after everyone has finish their exams we are going on a school trip to Paris for a week" 

Everyone was over the moon that they were going to Paris, when Nooroo heard Paris he didn't know what to think. He was happy as he could see Tikki and Plagg again and catch up on how Adrien was doing, but he was also worried because, Paris brought a tone of unhappy memories and what if Gabriel broke out of prison, then he would be in danger. 

***3 Months Later***

Arriving at the hotel, Mr Davidson gives 4 of each students a room. Veronica and Eleanor along with Lindsay and Ryan Miller got room 125 on the 3rd floor. 

They went in and settle in before they had to meet at reception as everyone would be going to have dinner at Le Grand Paris. 

Arriving at the restaurant, the waiter welcomed them, the 4 teachers and 12 students sat down at the tables, they looked at their menus and ordered drinks and food, ate their meals then they return back to the hotel. 

"So" Lindsay said "What are we going to do about sleeping? Seeing how there are 2 beds and 4 of us" 

"Let me guess you don't want to share the bed with your Brother" Eleanor said with her arms cross, Lindsay nodded "So I will sleep with you, while Ryan sleep's with Veronica" everyone nodded, they got change into their PJs then went to sleep.

***Next Morning***

Veronica opened the door to her room, she's had a morning run, wearing a purple shorts bra, blue tracksuits buttons plus her hair done in a ponytail. Ryan was sitting on Lindsay's bed they had return from breakfast "Is Eleanor here?", "She's in the bathroom" Veronica goes into the bathroom closing the door behind her. Lindsay and Ryan looked at each other.

Eleanor was doing her hair when Veronica came in she turned and smiled and pulled her to her and kissed her "On the sink", Eleanor sits on the sink. Veronica then removes her tracksuit bottoms then removes all of Eleanor clothes until she is in her underwear. Veronica then kissed over Eleanor's chest which was making her moan they could have been doing this all morning if they didn't hear a scream from outside.

Veronica and Eleanor rush out of the bathroom to see Ryan hiding behind the bed while Lindsay is trying to hit Nooroo with a book "LINDSAY MILLER" Lindsay turned to Veronica "Are you ok Nooroo?" Nooroo flew to Veronica "It's my thought,I was trying to get an apple", "It's ok" they have a hug. 

"Veronica please tell me what the fuck is that thing?" 

"This is Nooroo a Kwami that make it's wearer into a superhero" 

"S-superhero?" Veronica nodded, Ryan who then moved to Lindsay was thinking of which superhero. He had watch the trail of Gabriel Agreste and learned how he used a Kwami called Nooroo as a salve which made him into Hawk Moth and Nooroo moved to Brighton where he was given to Miss Butterfly which was a teenage girl. "It couldn't be" he through 

Veronica looks at Nooroo who nodded then back at Lindsay and Ryan "I'm Miss Butterfly and Eleanor is Protector" Lindsay and Ryan just stare in complete shock they didn't say anything for a minute until Ryan asked a question. "Where are your clothes?".

Veronica and Eleanor just remembered that they were having sex before as Veronica only had her underwear and Sport bra on and Eleanor was in her underwear.

Suddenly everything clicked in Lindsay brain "No way, you two are" Veronica and Lindsay nodded "How long has it been?", "A year" Veronica said "And six months" Eleanor butted in. 

"So you do have been dating for 18 months and you haven't told anyone" 

"Expect my parents", "And my dad" 

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Ryan asked 

"Because we were worried of what everyone would think that two girls are dating" Eleanor Said

"You do realised that we live in the gay capital of Britain, Brighton has the biggest gay pride plus I have a cousin who is Bi" Lindsay said.

"We are pound of you, you should not hide it" Ryan said, everyone has a hug "Now can you two please put some clothes on" Eleanor and Veronica go into the bathroom to change, they come out in a few minutes. 

Just then a bing went off Veronica phone she looks at it, looking like she's see a ghost "Me and Eleanor won't be going to the Eiffel Tower and the Louvre with the class", "Why that?"  
"Because me and Eleanor will be going to MIS to help Ladybug and Cat Noir because there was a prison riot and Gabriel Agreste escaped".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Gabriel Agreste has escape prison and the next chapter sees him coming face to face with Miss Butterfly also Ladybug and Cat Noir return as well. 
> 
> Next Chapter: Miss Butterfly and Protector help Ladybug and Cat Noir look for Gabriel Agreste.


	11. Miraculous Together

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Miss Butterfly and Protector team up with Ladybug and Cat Noir

"What,no,no,no,no" Nooroo said, tears going down his face "I can't be back in his paws again, he will kill everyone" by now he was breathing very fast. Veronica step forward "Nooroo, listen to me, it's going to be ok. He will not get you, kill me,Eleanor or Marinette and Adrien, we will make sure that he returns to prison". Nooroo flies to Veronica, giving her a hug.

Veronica looks at Eleanor who nods back "You two think you can cover for us?" Veronica asked Lindsay and Ryan "Yes", "You two are going to love this and don't tell anyone", "We won't".

Eleanor touches the bracelet and her suit appears on her making Eleanor Jones into Protector "Your ready for the biggest battle of your life Nooroo"  
"I am Veronica", "Nooroo Wings Rise", "That is so awesome" Ryan said as he saw his friend becoming the superhero Miss Butterfly  
"Can you imagine the look on Mike's face when he realised that the most popular girl is a lesbian" Lindsay said "And then there are his friends.... They just talk about sex" Protector replays back. 

Jumping across Paris rooftops Miss Butterfly and Protector went looking for Ladybug and Cat Noir to help them in the fight against Gabriel Agreste. 

By the Trocadero they saw Ladybug and Cat Noir talking with a bunch of police officers, S.W.A.T teams and the army. Ladybug looks up and sees Miss Butterfly and Protector "We will come back later" Ladybug tells everyone before she leaves with Cat Noir. 

"My Lady is something happening?" Cat Noir was confused to say the least as they left halfway through going through everything with the police, S.W.A.T teams and army on getting his Father back into prison after he escaped "It simple really Kitty, we got help" They go to an alleyway where Miss Butterfly and Protector are waiting for them "We're here to help". 

***Flashback - Gabriel Agreste first day in Prison***

The Prison Van stopped. it had arrived at Gabriel Agreste's new home PRISON. He was brought in, where he change into his new clothes, he hated them, as a fashion designer these clothes did not go well with him "Is there something else that I can wear?", "No it's that or be naked", "Fine" he puts on his new clothes, he was shocked that people were telling him what to do when he was the one giving orders like the Akumazited, his Son, co-workers and Nooroo. 

Prison was horrible to say the least, his cell was small, he sleep in a bunk bed not king side bed, plus everyone was saying how amazing Ladybug and Cat Noir are. 

"Hey" one of the prisoners said while eating his lunch "Did you hear that Miss Butterfly has a new partner?". A few tables away Gabriel was eating when he heard Miss Butterfly being mentioned he quickly wanted to know about Nooroo new owner he knew that the newer wearer was a girl and now she as a partner, he never had a partner when he was Hawk Moth. "I believe her name is Protector".

***End of Flashback***

"Miss Butterfly, Protector" Ladybug saids "We heard about Gabriel and are here to help you in any way we can", "We should talk back at our Base" Cat Noir replays back. 

***Miraculous International Service***

Inside the conference room Ladybug, Cat Noir, Miss Butterfly and Protector arrived.

"Spots off", "Claws inn", "Wings fall" the three heroes dropped their transformations, Protector also presses a button turning her back into Eleanor. The four superhero's sit down to talk.

Nooroo flew to Tikki and Plagg giving them huge hugs "Nooroo" Tikki and Plagg happily say "How are you?", "I'm doing amazing, Veronica is so cool, funny kind, is like a big sister. How's Adrien?",  
"He's doing fine, he has put the pass behind him, 100 times more happier than living in that mansion", "Who lives in it now?", "No one, Adrien had it torn down straight after the trail".

After talking about ideas Marinette phone went off "Hello Special Agent Dupain-Cheng. Yes, of course we will be there right away","Princess what happen?", "There's been a sighting of Gabriel Agreste at a building site near the school" 

Ladybug, Cat Noir, Miss Butterfly and Protector arrive at the site, Police officers are already there, cording off the place for public safely, Going into a van they see Rena Rouge and Carapace there "He's in there" Rena saids "OMG is that Miss Butterfly and Protector" she shakes their hands "I'm Rena Rouge, but you can call me Alya", "Alya Césaire creator of the Ladyblog"

"I am a huge fan", "Thanks and it is so cool to meet new superheroes", "If you two stop being huge fangirls can we take down Gabriel" 

Entering the building the 6 superhero's went there separate ways Rena and Carapace to the left, Ladybug and Cat Noir to the right and Miss Butterfly and Protector straight ahead.

On the second floor Miss Butterfly and Protector continue to look for Gabriel Agreste, then Miss Butterfly saw a shadow in the alleyway "I know your there Gabriel, come on out" 

Gabriel comes out of the shadows has always his hands behind his back "So you're the brat that has my miraculous, I want it back" 

"This is not yours and beside Nooroo told me how you treated him" 

"It doesn't matter how I treated him, he is a kwami and its job is to be a servant unlike my son and his kwami Plagg, has bad manners and all he eats is stinky camembert"

"The relationship between human and kwami is very important, it makes us trust each other, they start out as friends but as time goes on they become family and that is what Nooroo is family just like how Plagg is to Adrien" 

"I am going to take my miraculous from your dead body kill your partner then kill Ladybug and Cat Noir and make my new world" he pounces at Miss Butterfly who using her staff kick him right in the face.

Meanwhile 2 floor above Ladybug and Cat Noir heard the fighting going on with Miss Butterfly and Gabriel Agreste. 

Protector passed out of the floor helpless to help Miss Butterfly who gets knock down by Gabriel she gets up only to fall down again "Your are so weak Miss Butterfly" he bends down about to take the miraculous when suddenly Protector slides her gun across the floor, Miss Butterfly picks it up and shoots Gabriel right in the chest "You mother fucking cu" Miss Butterfly and Protector then push Gabriel over the edge sending him flying onto the floor below where a number of rebar is one of which went through him. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir run to where Miss Butterfly and Protector are "Did you beat him?" Miss Butterfly points down, Cat Noir looks down and saw his former Father with a bullet womb and a rebar coming out of him "Was not expecting that" The 4 superhero's jump down to where Gabriel is, they are joined by Rena Rouge and Carapace. Miss Butterfly and Cat Noir detransforms back into Veronica and Adrien. Nooroo and Plagg fly to Gabriel who is dying and spit in his face as they want the last thing for Gabriel to remember is his former kwami spitting in his dying face. 

Gabriel Agreste dies mere seconds later "So Marinette, Adrien do you need me and Eleanor to stay?", "If you want to", "Then Nooroo Wings Rise"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: So I killed Gabriel Agreste but deep down after reading "The People vs Gabriel Agreste and Nooroo on Stand you wanted it. Also we are coming to the end only a few chapters left.
> 
> Next chapter sees The final battle between Miss Butterfly and Henry Russell. Also will anyone else learn that Veronica Smith is Miss Butterfly and is dating Eleanor Jones who is Protector?


	12. The End of Everything

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Battle between Miss Butterfly and Henry Russell but who will win?

It's been 2 hours since Gabriel Agreste took his last breath, his body was being taken to autopsy, MIS officers were taken pictures and evidence like a crime scene. 

After everything was done Miss Butterfly and Protector left making it to an alleyway they change back into Veronica Smith and Eleanor Jones.   
Then Veronica gets a text "It's from Lindsay they are at the Louvre", "A perfect place with fine art just like us" Veronica kiss Eleanor "Thats why I love you", "You know how to make me happy" the two make a nice slow walk to The Louvre. 

25 minutes later they arrived where they saw their classmates waiting for them. Mr Davidson looked at the two girls his arms cross together "Where the hell where you two?", "W-e we-ere", "Oh hey Veronica, Eleanor fancy meeting you here" Cat Noir appears next to Veronica and Eleanor making Mr Davidson and the rest of the class gasp. "You two Cat Noir enjoying the day?", "Yes, I am and Paris is 100% safer now seeing how Gabriel Agreste is no more"  
"Really why is that?" Eleanor asked pretending not to know "Because he is dead" 

"Lindsay that's Cat Noir", "I know Ryan does that mean that Ladybug is also here?" 

"So this must be Veronica Smith and Eleanor Jones class than" Ladybug said coming down from the top of the Louvre "Veronica, Eleanor" she saids giving them high fives "You know Ladybug?" one of her classmates asked "Yes me and Eleanor know Ladybug and Cat Noir and we wanted to surprise you as they are your guides", "I don't remember anyone going through this with me" Mr Davidson said confused "This was a last minute thing" Eleanor said. Ladybug clapped her hands together "Right then class can you please get into groups of 4 please" Veronica and Eleanor joined Lindsay and Ryan, after everyone was ready, it was time to go in.

***Inside The Louvre***

"So how was working with Ladybug and Cat Noir?" Lindsay asked Veronica "It was" Just then Veronica phone went off "Got a text message"   
She looks at the message, a look of shock and panic goes over Veronica,   
"Veronica wants wrong?" Eleanor asked worried for her girlfriend, Veronica passes her phone to Eleanor she reads whats on the screen.

"MISS BUTTERFLY'S ARCH EMENY HENRY RUSSELL SPOTTED IN PARIS NEAR LOUVRE" 

Handing the phone back to Veronica, Eleanor knew what needed to be done "Ready to take him down one more time?" 

"I don't have an apple for Nooroo, without it I can't become Miss Butterfly" 

"Well then sweetheart, we are going to get one" Linsday and Ryan went to tell Ladybug and Cat Noir 

10 minutes later Miss Butterfly and Protector appeared running into the Louvre 

Henry Russell wearing a blue t-shirt and brown trousers is sitting on the reception desk "I was wanting for you two to show up Veronica Smith and Eleanor Jones" 

"How did you find out?", "Saw the final battle with Gabriel Agreste" 

Protector reaches for her gun "I won't do that if I was you", "And why is that?" Henry pulls the reception lady from the desk, she was crying and scared out of her mind. 

Henry pulls out a small remote and presses it making the lady fall on her needs in pain before her head exploding. 

Meanwhile Ladybug and Cat Noir got the rest of the class safe in the art exhibit, bars blocking each side to keep them safe "Everyone here good, then me and Cat will see what the problem is" they then hear a huge boom. "What is that?" Mike asked "Ok everyone stay here" Ladybug and Cat Noir leave the door making sure that the exhibit is locked. They leave. Mr Davidson then notices that Veronica Smith and Eleanor Jones were missing. "Has anyone seen Veronica and Eleanor?". 

Ladybug and Cat Noir arrived at the reception where they see the reception lady dead on the floor with no head, also Miss Butterfly and Protector passed out behind the reception desk. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir then attack Henry "Ladybug and Cat Noir, how nice of you to join us" "Turn around and put your hands behind your back" Ladybug said "NO"   
Henry then moves his hand up from the ground as he was doing this Cat Noir started to leave the ground "W-what is happening?" he asked confused before being send flying right outside into a passing bus.

"ADRIEN" screamed Ladybug, she turned to Henry "You're going to pay" she runs to Henry only for Henry to push up against the wall and chocking her neck then a bang was heard. 

Henry realised Ladybug who grasp for air, she saw Miss Butterfly and Protector "Save Cat Noir", "Will you be ok?", "We will" Ladybug rushes out to where she saw a bus with a smash window where Cat Noir crashed in, lucky it was out of service so no passengers were inside or through the bus driver was very shocked. 

A paramedic was checking on both the bus driver and Cat Noir. Ladybug is happy that her boyfriend is ok she goes to him giving him a huge hug "Don't scare me" Just then a huge boom is heard Ladybug and Cat Noir looked at each other before rushing back into the Louvre. 

They notice a huge hole right below the rest of Veronica and Eleanor's class and see Henry making his way to Miss Butterfly and Protector who are trying to keep their friends and teachers out of the way. 

Ladybug and Cat Noir jump down, Henry turns around and gets ready to attack them "Not this time" Cat Noir saids, he then using his baton gives a blow knocking him down. 

Protector looks at her class "Is everyone okay?", "We are but Veronica Smith and Eleanor Jones are not here" Mr Davison said "I'm sure their fine, you know how kids are these days" 

Protector then looks at Henry laying on the floor "What to do with you?", "If you want do MIS can take him in" Ladybug said "That great and all but it's the British problem" 

The Bars open "Ok everyone leave now" Cat Noir said. Henry reaches for his gun then very quickly he fires it at the heroes. Lindsay then notices blood coming out of Miss Butterfly "MISS BUTTERFLY".

Miss Butterfly falls down is caught by Protector who sees Henry smirking she soots him in the head killing him "S-stay with me p-please stay with me" Protector had tears going down her face, Ladybug and Cat Noir where beside her "Her pulse is very weak Cat Noir, I won't be fast enough to get her to the hospital", "But there has to be something Ladybug, please I can't lose her". 

Mere seconds later a purple light goes over Miss Butterfly everyone is shocked to see Veronica Smith in Miss Butterfly place, everyone is in dead silence not knowing what do to as Miss Butterfly is one of their friends who is dying. 

"No Veronica" Nooroo said weeping "You're my favourite owner" 

"Ladybug is there anything you can do?" 

"There is and you need to take off your mask" Protector takes off her mask making everyone grasp when they saw Eleanor Jones "What now?", "Spots off" Ladybug detransforms into Marinette, takes off her earrings and hands them to Eleanor "For this to work, you need to become Ladybug" Eleanor didn't know what do say "It's ok I was scared too the first time I became Ladybug, just put the earrings on and say Tikki Spots On" Eleanor puts the earrings on "Tikki Spots On" 

"Ok Ladybug you are going to say everything I say ok" Ladybug nodded "Creation of brightness, bring light back to Veronica Smith, my one true love. Then you give her truth loves kiss" 

"Creation of brightness, bring light back to Veronica Smith my one true love" Eleanor then kisses Veronica on the lips.

Veronica then open her eyes grasping for air Veronica pulls her top up to notice the bullet gone like it was never there. She sees Eleanor handing the Miraculous back to Marinette "Eleanor?" Eleanor then without waring gives Veronica a huge kiss, Veronica returns the kiss. For a fall minute they were in their own little world they get go "I love you", "I love you too" Veronica leads on Eleanor shoulder arms around her they look at the rest of the class then applause "Oh man" Mike moans "Now I will be alone forever".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Everyone now knows the identity of Miss Butterfly and Protector and that they are dating.
> 
> Next Chapter: Final Chapter with another bedroom scene for Veronica and Eleanor plus a flash forward into the future.


	13. Love and Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Final Chapter

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Small love language

Arriving at the Le Grand Paris Veronica and Eleanor went into their room it was given to them by Chloe after she heard what happen at the Louvre. 

Veronica fell right on the bed, Nooroo flew out sat next to her, Eleanor lay down on the other side "Are you ok?", "Im fine, just shocked that I died" Eleanor lifted Veronica chin up and kisses her, Veronica then got on top of Eleanor.   
The two lovebirds had their mouth touching Eleanor then undoes her shirt before taking it off "Eleanor can we have a bath?", "Of course we can, I've go and run it now" Eleanor went into the bathroom. 

Nooroo looks at Veronica and smiled then a knock was heard Veronica and Nooroo looked at each other confused. Veronica walked to the door and opened it where Chloe and a Bee Kwami. "POLLEN", "NOOROO" the two Kwamis flew to each other giving huge hugs "It's so good to see you again Pollen", "You two Nooroo, It's been 100 years", "Pollen heard that Nooroo is staying here so she wanted to come and see him" Chloe said "Veronica Smith" Veronica puts her hand out "Chloe Bourgeois" the two girls shake hands. 

Nooroo looks at Veronica "Can I go with Pollen please", "I'm on the top floor" Chloe said "Sure but be back by midnight". 

After having there relaxing bath they went back to the bed for sex. 

Meanwhile Nooroo and Pollen were flying around the hotel "You can't catch me Nooroo" Nooroo flew right into Pollen knocking them other "I think I just did" the two Kwamis laugh "Whats that noise?" Pollen asked "Oh that's Veronica having sex with her Girlfriend Eleanor" Pollen listened to the sound of sex "Oh yes Veronica fuck me", "It's very common between Veronica and Eleanor to have sex" Nooroo replied. 

Morning rose in Paris, Veronica open her eyes to see her Girlfriend sleeping her head on her chest they were still naked from the night before, she rubs her back "Morning Veronica" Eleanor said sleepily "Sleep well?","Yes and did you?", "Very much", "Veronica, Eleanor", "Yes Nooroo", "You might want to check the news" Veronica reach for her phone and open the news app the main story was reads

"MISS BUTTERFLY CONFIRMED TO BE BRIGHTON LOCAL SCHOOL GIRL VERONICA SMITH AND PROTECTOR IS ELEANOR JONES WHO ARE ALSO IN A RELATIONSHIP WITH EACH OTHER"

"Everyone knows who we are" Veronica said "What do we do now?" Eleanor asked "Lets asked Marinette and Adrien" 

***21 Years Later***

Veronica was sitting on the sofa looking at her Miraculous and at Nooroo who was eating his apple "You know I'm going to miss you Nooroo", "I not going anywhere just changing owners" 

"I know it will be weird not having you near me but I know that you will give Carol the best feeling in the world" 

Carol is the daughter of Veronica and Eleanor named after Eleanor's Mother. 

Nooroo gives Veronica a huge hug "I Love you", "I love you too and Nooroo I renounce you" Nooroo flies into the Miraculous, Veronica puts it in the box. 

Next Morning Carol finished her Smith Birthday Breakfast she loved her Mothers very much, when she was young she enjoyed listening to their adventures as Miss Butterfly and Protector, she wanted to be like them when she grew up. 

"Carol", "Yes Mum", "Before you leave we have one more present for you", "One more?" Eleanor handed it to Carol to opened it she grasp knowing right away what it was "It's your Miraculous?", "It is but now it's yours" Carol gives her Moms a huge hug "I love you both so much and I will do you both pound", "We know you will and we love you two" 

Carol picks up the box where a Purple light appears and in its place Nooroo appears "Hi Carol I'm Nooroo" 

The End.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: And thats this for Nooroo's New Owner. I hope you enjoyed it. Their will not be a part 3 to this story as I don't have another story with these charters but their are lots of Miraculous Ladybug stories coming soon.
> 
> The Next Story will be: Best Dad Ever


End file.
